Purpose and Perception
by Punkkid4ever
Summary: Shinji Debates the reason why he Pilots Eva Asuka has and akward moment with Kaji


Genesis:_ _ Purpose

Warning:These characters do not belong to me in anyway shape or form  Genesis:_ _ Purpose 

** **

**This is my first time writing a fan fic I wanna say cut me some slack but I'll never learn anything if I don't take a lil criticism. Ok in this Fan Fic Shinji Trys to figure out why he pilots Eva it's a little while after school the reason I left two blanks after genesis is because it could take place anytime after Touji was hurt and anytime before the final Genesis in the second chapter it gets a lil more exciting if I get to a second chapter lol.**

** **

**Shinji stands out on the balcony oblivious to his surroundings he thinks about Eva and all the destruction and pain it has caused he try's to identify with Toujiand the way he felt when his sister was injured in the first Eva incident he understands it to some extent because he feels bad for what happened to Touji. He pauses to think why he trys to keep the angels away from "Adam" (I know its lilyth Adams second wife) if its even the right thing to do he thinks about his reason to pilot Eva the only clear picture he can come up with is that he pilots the suit for his fathers approval he fades back into reality he hears Misato and Asuka arguing in the back ground.**

** **

**Asuka:Well I was only going to borrow it for a little while Misato**

** **

**Misato:Still you should have asked I wanted to wear that on my date with (pauses)**

** **

**Asuka:Kaji your going out with Kaji tonight, Asuka thinks to her self what the hell does he see in her anyway she smirks at the thought of messing with Misato's plans even in such a minor way her eyes shimmer and she begins to talk to Misato again, Well Misato im sorry but its done I cant help it **

** **

**Misato:I guess just ask next time you know ill say yes if Im not going to wear it**

** **

**Asuka Grins:O yeah Misato you'll let me borrow it just like the time I asked to use your lavender perfume right, Smirks she stares coldly at Misato feeling she won**

** **

**Misato stares at Asuka and then looks her up and down once more then turns and walks away admitting defeat in a way: Remember ask next time**

** **

**Shinji walks in and looks to Misato as she slowly walks to her room to get ready he looks over to Asuka and smirks looking away a little Asuka pulls off the shirt not knowing that Shinji walked in looks at Misato walk into her room and then back to Asuka: Hey Asuka whats wrong with Misato**

** **

**Asuka: Ahhhhhhhh du verdammter Idiot you pervert Shinji get out get out**

** **

**Shinji snickers a little and then walks to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and stares out of it talking slowly:Sorry Sorry god Asuka so whats wrong with Misato**

**Asuka pulls on another shirt that's laying on the floor:Oh I don't know I guess shes mad at me for wearing her shirt, O you can turn around now**

** **

**Shinji turns to Asuka: That's it I thought there was more hmmmmmmm I guess I'll just never understand you guy's**

** **

**Asuka begins to walk to the bathroom:Um Shinji im gonna go take a shower so stay out of the bathroom you little perv**

** **

**Shinji:Alright I said I was sorry for coming in while you changed**

** **

**Misato gets ready for her date Shinji walks to the T.V. and changes it to the new's the door bell rings "Ping" Misato yells to Shinji:Hey Shinji can you get that**

** **

**Shinji walks to the door: Yeah no problem Misato**

** **

**Shinji opens the door Kaji stands wearing a blue suit with white pin stripes its fairly wrinkled and one of the pockets hangs out: O hi Kaji I don't think Misato is quite ready yet**

** **

**Kaji:Hey Shinji Im in no hurry im early I was supposed to be here at 10:15 I guess im about 20 minutes early**

** **

**Shinji: Well Kaji do you want anything to drink**

** **

**Kaji: No no Im fine**

** **

**Shinji:Well then ill go tell Misato you're here**

** **

**Shinji walks to Misato's Room and knocks on the door "Knock Knock Knock":Hey Misato Um**

** **

**Misato cuts in before he can finish: Come in Shinji**

** **

**Shinji walks in and sits down: Um Kaji's here**

** **

**Misato:Already I told that idiot 10:15 he's early**

** **

**Shinji: Well that's all I wanted to say im going to go watch T.V.**

** **

**Misato:Wait I wanna ask you something be right back, Misato runs to the closet and changes her jacket and shoes**

** **

**Shinji waits for Misato to hurry up mean while Asuka gets out of the shower she has a towel around her hair and one covering her body down to a few inch's above her knee's she has her Mini Disc player out and is listening to some new group she walks out humming to her music she turns right and bumps into Kaji her towel drops to the floor Asuka looks up she wasn't playing much attention her face goes bright red Kaji turns to face her: O hi Asukaaaaaaaaaaaa, He spins back around facing the other way once again his ears turn a little red and then they go back to normal color**

** **

**Asuka blushes grabs her towel and runs to her room, Shinji looks at Misatos outfit it's a red dress she has her red leather jacket with white trim on and red and white shoes Shinji smiles in agreement with her clothing he walks out Asuka rush's by: Uh Asuka whats wrong**

** **

**Asuka: O just shut up you jerk, She runs to her room the door slams **

** **

**Well that's the end of chapter one I tried to make it like any normal genesis the beginning is mainly chit chat with a little bit of action the second part will bring the big problem ok well judge it and done cut me slack alright thanks alot**

** **

** **


End file.
